


Finally

by BunnyFair



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Size Difference, Teasing, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Fulcrum wanted to fuck Fortress Maximus. To be more specific, he wanted to be fucked by Fortress Maximus. The large mech, however, insisted that Fulcrum was too small to take his spike.After much insisting and a bit of teasing, he was finally getting what they both wanted.
Relationships: fortress maximus/fulcrum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Finally

Fortress Maximus sat back on his comfortable berth, Fulcrum perched in his lap. Their engines rumbled lowly, making their frames vibrate ever so sightly. Their lips were pressed together, glossa brushing against each others' ever so slightly. Fulcrum had gotten reformatted into a motorcycle, still brown and yellow with bits of red. He'd even obtained a few decals to decorate himself.

Fortress Maximus softly groaned when Fulcrum grinded into him, gently squeezing his thin thighs. "You want me to take care of you again?"

Fulcrum softly groaned, grinding his hips again. He was straddling the larger mech, his knees pressed to his hips. "I want you to fuck me, Max. Enough of the teasing, I want your spike in me."

Fort Max shook his head. "No. I don't want to risk hurting you, you know that."

Fulcrum smiled softly, gently patting his cheek. "You won't hurt me, I trust you. Besides, you've fingered me with what three digits once? That's gotta be more than your spike."

Fort Max glanced away, his faceplates heating up under Fulcrum's palm. "Yes.."

Fulcrum snickered softly and gently kissed him. "I trust you, Max. Come fuck me properly."

Fort Max chuckled softly, moving to slide his hands to grip his hips. He moved up onto his knees, guiding Fulcrum to lay back. "At least be patient enough to let me prepare you."

Fulcrum giggled at that, giving him a fond smile. "I can do that."

Fort Max nodded and leaned down to kiss him, sliding one big hand between his thighs. Fulcrum spread his legs, letting his panel transform away. Fort Max chuckled softly, sliding one digit along his valve, stroking over his node.

Fulcrum moaned softly, resting his arms around his neck. He slid his hands down to the base of the upper set of treads, ruing his fingertips around the firm hinges and brackets. Fortress Maximus gave a deep groan, his engine rumbling deeply and his frame shuddering.

Fulcrum smirked at him, gently nipping his lip. "Mmm, don't take too long."

Fortress Maximus groaned and pressed close, gently teasing his valve hole with his fingertip. "Don't rush me, please."

Fulcrum chuckled lightly, a soft moan escaping him. "Fine, fine."

Fulcrum settled back, loosely holding Fortress Maximus' shoulders. Fort Max visibly relaxed and moved down to lay on his front, pressing an open-mouth kiss to his inner thigh. Fulcrum smiled and peered down at him, gently petting his helm fins.

Fort Max watched him with bright optics, practically glowing in the low light. He leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his node, catching the node between his lips. He massaged it between his lips, smirking slightly as Fulcrum's moans filled his audials.

Fulcrum moaned, stretching his legs wider. He grinded his hips and tightened his grip on his helm fins, trying to pull him closer. His spike twitched and extended from its sheath, dim yellow biolights in-between each brown plate.

Fort Max pushed one big digit into his valve, gently pumping it. His engine rumbled deeply, vibrating the berth. He kept sucking on his node as he fingered him, working a second in as he felt Fulcrum's valve loosen around his digit.

He dragged his glossa along Fulcrum's node when he felt his valve start to clench around his digits, pulling an overload from him with a loud moan. Fulcrum squeezed his helm fins, pulling him closer and grinding his valve against his flattened glossa.

Fort Max held his mouth open, letting his glossa hang out of his mouth. Fulcrum's lubricant dripped and collected over his glossa and chin, dripping onto the berth. Fulcrum had notoriously long overloads, especially if he was continuously teased through it.

And he did just that. He crooked his digits, rubbing inner nodes. He scissored his digits, stretching the spasming valve. He gently pushed in a third digit, stretching out his valve further.

Fulcrum moaned loudly at the stretch, lubricant continued to squirt and spill out between his thick digits. He squeezed Fort Max's helm fins, thankfully too weak to dent them. His frame trembled as his overload dragged on, sloppy noises emitting from his valve.

Fort Max slowly stopped his ministrations but left his digits resting inside him, letting Fulcrum slump back. "Still good?" He pointedly ignored how his own spike pressed against the berth, the soft blanket rubbing against it. Fulcrum's own spike was relaxed, transfluid dripping from the tip onto his lower abdomen with the rest across his smooth plating.

Fulcrum nodded slightly, panting heavily as his cooling fans spun audibly. He blinked, resetting his optics and giving Fortress Maximus a soft smile. "Mmm, I am very good."

Fortress Maximus leaned up to give him a light kiss, keeping his hand still. "Are you sure you still want me to frag you?"

Fulcrum pressed into the kiss, moaning softly at the taste of his own lubricant. "Yes! Put your spike in me, I can handle it."

Fort Max smiled softly, licking his lips. "Alright, if you insist."

Fulcrum nodded, spreading his legs wider and higher. He gently gripped his shoulder and tugged him down into a deep kiss. Fort Max gently pulled his digits out of his valve and moved up, gripping his thighs. He slowly slid his large spike along his valve, engine rumbling louder at the slick slide.

Fulcrum moaned softly, keeping his legs and valve relaxed. He knew how big his spike was; he'd jerked him off and sucked on the large spike, but never taken it in his valve. Primus, Fort Max barely even let him suck on more than a few thick inches at a time.

Now, though? His spike felt even bigger.

Fortress Maximus was trying his damndest to be gentle and slow, working his spike in with shallow thrusts. Fulcrum's valve felt so good and he had only gotten the tip in. It'd been too long since he last had a good fuck and he'd been with Fulcrum for several months, but not yet be with him.

Fortress Maximus stopped only a few inches in, panting heavily. He squeezed his optics shut, his frame vibrating as his engine roared. His hands and arms trembled, his fingers flexing and squeezing around Fulcrum's thighs.

Fulcrum gently petted his helm fins, stroking them with his fingertips. He laid still, letting Fort Max catch his breath. He wanted to be pounded into the berth, but Fort Max deserved his own attention too.

Fort Max leaned down to lightly kiss him, his heavy chestplates rumbling. "I - I won't last long."

Fulcrum smiled softly, loosely hugging his neck. "It's okay, we can go another round or two."

Fort Max nodded and pressed his forehead to his, keeping his hips still. Fulcrum leaned up to kiss him, tilting his head slightly. He slid his hands down, tweaking those sensitive hinges again.

Fortress Maximus moaned loudly at the sudden tease and jerked his hips as he swiftly overloaded. Fulcrum moaned softly as transfluid painted the inside of his valve, Fortress Maximus' spike stretching his valve at the sudden thrust.

Fort Max tried to keep his hips still, but couldn't help thrusting into Fulcrum's valve as he overloaded. Transfluid pushed past his spike, making sloppy noises whenever he thrusted. He groaned when Fulcrum squeezed his spike.

Fulcrum slid his hands up to pet Fortress Maximus' helm fins, peppering light kisses along the side of his face as the large mech curled around him. "You're still only half in," he teased.

Fortress Maximus, ever the intimidating mech, let out a low growl and his grip tightened on his thighs. "I wanted to be gentle with you."

Fulcrum couldn't help but snicker. His snickering, however, was cut very short when Fort Max suddenly thrusted in deeply. He moaned loudly, pressing his digits into his shoulders tightly. He could feel the head of the spike press against his gestation chamber, pushing against it.

Fortress Maximus gave him a smirk and another slow, deep thrust. "I'll make you wish you hadn't said that."

Fulcrum could only moan as Fortress Maximus started thrusting more eagerly.


End file.
